


Город из пепла

by Shunn



Category: Big Bang (Band), Silent Hill
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-21
Updated: 2012-04-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 13:25:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/598255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shunn/pseuds/Shunn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Краем глаза он замечает тянущиеся к нему из темноты опаленные детские руки, слышит тихий шепот, но продолжает бежать. Сердце бьется где-то в ушах, отчаянно не хватает воздуха, каждое движение дается с трудом, но он продолжает бежать.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Город из пепла

Джиён просыпается от воя сирен и запаха гари. Несколько секунд он тупо смотрит на каменную стену перед собой, не понимая, где находится.  
— Ты чего расселся! Быстрее! — полузнакомая девчонка с длинными крашеными волосами с силой дергает его за руку, заставляя встать на ноги. — Бежим, двери сейчас закроют.  
Она затравленно озирается, а потом срывается с места, уже не обращая на него никакого внимания. Джиён несется за ней, чувствуя, как панический страх подступает к горлу. Длинные светлые волосы девушки, собранные в хвост — его единственный ориентир в густом тумане. Джиён знает, что если он промедлит хоть полмгновения, если он потеряет этот хвост из виду, ему не выжить.  
Краем глаза он замечает тянущиеся к нему из темноты опаленные детские руки, слышит тихий шепот, но продолжает бежать. Сердце бьется где-то в ушах, отчаянно не хватает воздуха, каждое движение дается с трудом, но он продолжает бежать.  
И только перед самым входом в церковь, которая неожиданно вырастает перед ним из тумана, Джиён оскальзывается на куче камней и падает, в кровь раздирая ладони. За спиной слышится торжествующий крик, и он в отчаянии закрывает глаза — он не хочет видеть свою смерть. Девчонка пронзительно визжит, сирены захлебываются погребальным стоном…  
И Джиён просыпается от резкого толчка в спину.  
— Ты опять орал во сне, — Ёнбэ трет глаза, потягивается и выглядит таким домашним и родным, что Джиён не может удержаться — тянется к нему и обнимает.  
— Ненавижу тебя, — сообщает лучший друг. — Пойду, кофе сварю.  
Джиён может только благодарно кивнуть.  
Еще несколько минут он сидит в кровати, пытаясь прийти в себя, а потом сонно шаркает тапочками на кухню. В коридоре от пережитого страха и недосыпа его немного заносит, он опирается о стену и тихо шипит от резкой боли. Медленно, не веря сам себе, он подносит ладони к глазам — так и есть, кожа содрана. Джиён с трудом удерживается от второго крика за ночь.  
Осторожно он сползает по стене, так и не отрывая взгляда от собственных рук. В тусклом свете лампочки ему на пару секунд кажется, что он вновь в том городе, что сейчас перед его носом закроются двери церкви, оставляя его наедине с темнотой. Джиёна начинает бить мелкая дрожь.  
— Это сон, — шепчет он сам себе. — Просто сон, а не гребаный Фредди Крюгер. Кожу я содрал вчера, когда возвращался с Сухёком из клуба, просто не заметил. Это всего лишь сон.  
— Эй, — кричит Ёнбэ, — ты там сам собой болтаешь, что ли? И как, интересно?  
— С умным человеком всегда интересно, — вяло отшучивается Джиён, вставая на ноги.  
Не обращая внимания на недовольно поджатые губы друга, на кухне он первым делом хватает не кофе, а сигареты и зажигалку. Пара капель никотина его не убьет, он же не лошадь, а покурить Джиёну сейчас просто необходимо. Не каждый день до тебя доходит простая истина — ты сходишь с ума.  
На самом деле он надеется, что это просто его слишком живое воображение и слишком много фильмов ужасов, которые Ёнбэ так любит смотреть на ночь. Содранная кожа на ладонях и царапина на плече после неудачной встречи с опаленными детьми — всего лишь нелепые совпадения. Джиён затягивается второй сигаретой, давится горячим и крепким кофе без молока и убеждает себя, что с ним все в порядке. Джиён — мастер самообмана.

* * *

Дэсон устало поднимается на третий этаж. За сегодняшнюю смену — это уже в двадцатый или в сотый раз, кто будет считать. Ему невыносимо хочется спать, только сначала в душ, чтобы смыть с себя ненавистный больничный запах. Если бы не мама, ноги бы его на медицинском не было, но как же — традиция, династия, прочая фигня. Жаль, никто в семье не поинтересовался мнением самого Дэсона. Например, тем, что он терпеть не может вид крови, поэтому путь в хирургию, как отцу, ему заказан. Хотя с практикой повезло, ничего не скажешь. Пациенты тихие, спокойные, особого ухода не требуют. «Лежат себе тихо, играют в овощи», — хмыкает про себя Дэсон. Вслух бы он эту шутку озвучивать не решился, но что поделать, если в отделении, где он работает, находились те, кто считались живыми только по показаниям приборов. У них, возможно, бьются сердца и функционируют внутренние органы, но мозговая деятельность сводится к нулю. Овощи они овощи и есть, живут только благодаря родственникам, доктору Киму да современному оборудованию. За все золото мира Дэсон не пожелал бы себе такой судьбы.  
Он аккуратно поправляет подушку у «Спящей красавицы» — тридцать лет, пожар в торговом центре, аллергическая реакция на продукты горения. Парень в коме уже больше года, а друзья приходят до сих пор. Потом ставит питательную капельницу «Ариэль» — двадцать три года, утонула, купаясь в реке, необратимые изменения мозговой коры. У этой только сестра и никаких шансов на чудо. Затем Дэсон осторожно обтирает «Инопланетянина» — двадцать шесть лет, причины патологии неизвестны. В медицинской карте написано, что он просто заснул и с той поры так и не приходил в сознание, вот уже три года. К этому вообще никто не приходит, неизвестно, почему его все еще не отключили от аппаратуры, но доктор Ким требует, чтобы о малейших изменениях в состоянии пациента докладывали ему немедленно — неважно, утром или ночью. Дэсона про себя иногда удивляется требованию, за все время, что он тут торчит, у парня даже ресничка не дрогнула. Но доктор Ким — специалист в своей области, а Кан Дэсон — простой интерн, не ему спорить с руководством.  
Прежде чем, закончить смену, он несколько секунд стоит в палате — мертвая тишина давит на уши, словно он глубоко-глубоко под водой, там, где осталась хрупкая «Ариэль». На самом деле, он больше не уверен, что визжащие, окровавленные люди в травме — хуже. По крайней мере, они двигаются, дышат самостоятельно, они — живые. Его нынешнее отделение больше похоже на морг или кладбище. Кладбище безмолвных пациентов.  
Дэсон передергивает плечами и вылетает за дверь — к солнечному свету, душу, маминым пирожкам. Куда угодно, только подальше от этого царства тишины. Он так торопится, что не замечает, как меняется сердечный ритм всех трех пациентов, совсем немного, словно они дружно с облегчением выдохнули.  
На улице у Дэсона начинает названивать мобильник так, что он чуть не попадает под машину.  
— Слушаю, — рявкает он в трубку, мечтая кого-нибудь придушить. Слепого водителя, например.  
— Привет, — Ёнбэ даже не говорит, шепчет. — Ты не можешь приехать? Прямо сейчас.  
Дэсон замирает посередине улицы, не обращая внимания на толчки в спину. Такой голос у Ёнбэ может быть только в одном случае…  
— Что с ним случилось?

* * *

Джиён сгибается в безумной пародии на поклон, задыхаясь от безумного бега. За его спиной слышатся тихие рыдания, шелест голосов, но он не в силах открыть глаза, не в силах посмотреть на кусок мяса без кожи, который совсем недавно был человеком. Она просто не успела.  
— Давай к нам, — крашеная блондинка из прошлого сна хватает его за руку и тащит за собой. Пальцы у нее холодные и скользкие. На секунду Джиёну кажется, что если он все же не выдержит и взглянет, то увидит зеленую лапу, сжавшуюся вокруг запястья, поэтому жмурится все крепче.  
— Не споткнись, — шипит блондинка, и Джиён, конечно, спотыкается, и падает на чьи-то колени. Колени, кстати, острые и неудобные.  
— Полегче, парень, не на первом же свидании, — его спихивают на скамейку, блондинка смеется с истерическими, всхлипывающими нотками в голосе, и только сейчас до Джиёна доходит — ей тоже невыносимо страшно.  
— Дети мои, — дребезжащий женский голос заставляет его вздрогнуть. — Дети мои, покайтесь, ибо пришло Царствие его.  
Джиён не выдерживает, и все же открывает глаза. Стены в церкви черные, такие же черные, как одежда собравшейся здесь кучки людей, больше похожих на стаю перепуганных ворон. Он и блондинка выглядят здесь неуместными, словно попсовая мелодия посреди оперного хора. Два незнакомых парня, рядом с которыми сидит его новая знакомая — тоже. Несколько секунд Джиён пытается понять, как посреди серого тумана и гари можно сохранить пронзительно-голубую одежду, такую яркую, что режет глаза, но потом просто перестает обращать внимание. До сегодняшнего дня он не знал, что можно содрать кожу с живого человека одним движением руки, так что голубые шмотки беспокоят его в последнюю очередь.  
Женщина-проповедница на кафедре продолжает вещать, воздевая морщинистые руки к куполу, перемежая молитвы с проклятиями, разве что не бьется в эпилептическом припадке.  
— Ну, теперь эта фигня надолго, — тянет парень справа от блондинки и массирует виски длинными ухоженными пальцами. Джиён с трудом удерживается от желания поинтересоваться, кто в этом сумасшедшем городе делает ему маникюр.  
Сосед Джиёна согласно хмыкает и прикрывает глаза, сползая вниз по скамейке. У него самые офигенные ресницы из всех, что Джиён видел. По крайней мере, смотреть на них гораздо интереснее, чем на бесноватую жертву Апокалипсиса.  
Джиён не верит ни в бога, ни в конец света, ни в наказание Господне. Он просто очень хочет спать и недоумевает, как он может зевать в собственном сне.  
— Чэрин, — блондинка тянет ему руку поверх груди парня с ресницами, тот даже не вздрагивает, просто сползает еще ниже.  
— Джиён.  
— Не обращай внимания на эту, — Чэрин беззаботно кивает на проповедницу. — Совсем с катушек съехала, — доверительно сообщает она.  
— Мы тут все с катушек съехали, — парень с маникюром высокомерно пожимает плечами, и Чэрин со всех сил пинает его по ноге.  
Джиён думает, что в чем-то его новый знакомый прав, они тут все похожи на безумных, кроме куска мяса на полу. Ей хотя бы больше не приходится беспокоиться о собственном душевном равновесии.  
Глаза слипаются, истеричный голос кажется чуть ли не лучшей колыбельной на свете, и даже толпа черных ворон с осуждающим взглядами больше не пугает — скорее, просто бесит. Он сам не замечает, как проваливается в сон, откидывая голову на плечо своего соседа. Ресницы у того почти неприметно вздрагивают, но этого Джиён уже не видит.  
* * *

Пепел медленно падает с неба, под ногами хлюпает грязное месиво, где-то далеко пронзительно воет человек или животное, не разобрать.  
«Не надо», — думает Джиён, сжимая голову ладонями, — «Пожалуйста, не надо. Я хочу домой». Он пытается вспомнить, что было вчера, неделю назад, месяц — Ёнбэ и сигареты на кухне, Старбакс по дороге на работу, вафли с карамельной начинкой, Сандара в новых красных туфлях — осколки воспоминаний рассыпаются в его голове вспышками калейдоскопа.  
— Не сиди на земле, — парень с длинными ресницами смотрит на него и не то чтобы улыбается, просто губы подрагивают в жалком подобии на улыбку, но Джиёну этого достаточно, чтобы с облегчением вздохнуть. Он ненавидит быть один.  
— Где мы? — вопрос, который так давно его мучил, наконец срывается с губ.  
— В аду, конечно, — парень пожимает плечами и садится в грязь рядом с Джиёном, словно забыл, что сам говорил пару секунд назад.  
— В аду? Значит, я умер?  
— Может быть. Ты не похож на мертвого. Не как эта, — он машет рукой в сторону потрескавшегося опаленного зеркала, валяющегося на дороге. Джиён видит, как в нем быстрой тенью скользит отражение девчонки со встрепанными темными волосами.  
— Что ты здесь делаешь? Как тебя зовут?  
— Ищу выход. Сынхён, — парень поднимается с земли и тянет Джиёна за собой — точно так же, как Чэрин в его предыдущем сне. — Скоро стемнеет, надо торопиться.  
В этот раз они не бегут, скорее, крадутся между брошенных машин с разбитыми стеклами, сломанной мебели, перевернутых мусорных баков. Иногда Сынхён хватает его за руку, одновременно прижимая палец к губам, и тогда Джиён замирает на месте, пытаясь не дышать.  
— Монстры, — буднично поясняет Сынхён. — В основном, обгоревшие люди, они не такие опасные, но с Пирамидоголовым лучше не встречаться.  
— Пирамидоголовым? — уточняет Джиён.  
— Ага. Голова как стальная пирамида, нож, фартук из человеческой кожи. Ты его не пропустишь. Он освежевал Сухи, — голос у нового знакомого даже не вздрагивает, словно это обычное дело. Подумаешь, с живой девушки содрали кожу, такое каждый день бывает.  
А потом Джиён думает, что, может, и бывает.  
— Как ты сюда попал?  
— Мой бывший подсыпал снотворное в соджу, он не знал, что у меня аллергия, а потом я открыл глаза уже в аду, — Сынхён рассказывает все так же размеренно, низким грудным голосом, и от этого спокойствия у Джиёна челюсти сводит. — Затем появилась Чэрин, последним Хичоль.  
Значит, того парня с маникюром зовут Хичоль. Дурацкое имя, такое же дурацкое, как холеные длинные пальцы посреди ада.  
За их спинами слышатся тяжелые удары, пронзительные вопли, и со стены соседнего здания осыпается штукатурка. Он хватает ртом воздух, но Сынхён даже не ускоряет шаг.  
— Этих можно не бояться. У них нет глаз и носов, так что поймать нас они смогут только чудом.  
Джиён ничего не понимает, но послушно плетется следом. Он чувствует себя героем компьютерной игры — глупый сюжет, плохая музыка, зато офигенная графика.  
«Бывший, — только сейчас до него доходит смысл слов Сынхёна. — То есть, у него был парень, который зачем-то подсыпал ему снотворное».  
У Джиёна нет слов, чтобы описать степень идиотизма этого бывшего, просто нет слов. Он украдкой смотрит на косую темную челку, плотно сжатые губы и розовую сережку в ухе. Пепел кружится над ними, оседает на щеках, почему-то не оставляя темных разводов. Наверное, в этом тоже есть тайный смысл, но думать не хочется совершенно.  
— А вот сейчас бежим, — Сынхён неожиданно срывается с места, и Джиён, не размышляя, несется за ним, как Алиса за долбаным кроликом.  
Через секунду над городом начинает сгущаться тьма.

* * *

Чэрин сидит на подоконнике и болтает ногами. В тумане и сумерках ее фигура кажется тенью. В детстве Джиён и Дами часто разыгрывали целые представления в театре для двоих. Лампа, стена, собственные руки — вот и все, что требовалось.  
Порой Джиён думает, что попал в такой театр, где все они, включая монстров и ворон из церкви, не больше, чем удачно сложенные из пальцев фигурки.  
— За что ты угодила в ад? — спрашивает Хичоль, и в голосе его звучит то ли издевка, то ли угроза.  
— Я — не знаю, а ты точно за плохой характер, — парирует Чэрин.  
— Я умный и красивый, должны же быть у меня недостатки?  
— Да ты сплошной недостаток, — хохочет девушка так громко, что где-то в куче хлама на полу судорожно всхлипывает детская игрушка.  
— Зависть — плохое чувство, — наставительно сообщает Хичоль.  
Чэрин смеется еще громче.  
Никаких опп, хёнов, нун, здесь нет времени и нет форм вежливости, все они остались в мире, где ярко светит солнце, Ёнбэ варит по утрам кофе, а Сандара не может выбрать — красные или зеленые туфли. Больше всего Джиёну недоставало сигарет, но тех пор как они нашли табачную лавку, хотя бы с никотином у них полный порядок. Из них троих не курит только Чэрин, впрочем, порой косится на пачки Мальборо, словно хочет спросить «они, что, действительно успокаивают нервы?»  
Не успокаивают, но с сигаретой в руках как-то проще. Привычнее. А еще Сынхён удивительно красиво курит. Джиён косится на него, на то, как он помешивает в котелке мясные консервы с макаронами — некоторые квартиры просто бесценный источник еды — и прикусывает губу. В аду, наверное, не принято ухаживать, влюбляться, вообще что-то чувствовать. Тут можно только выживать.  
Джиён не первый, кто угодил сюда, и, скорее всего, не последний. Он не спрашивает, что случилось с теми, кого он не успел застать. «Не сумели, не добежали» — как ни назови, получается, из города только один выход — погибнуть в лапах или под ножом какого-нибудь монстра. Не самая радужная перспектива. Он пытается припомнить, когда он в последний раз просыпался в мире, где светит солнце, а туман, если и бывает, то ранним утром, но ничего не выходит. Словно его жизнь в какой-то момент времени остановилась, а потом началась заново – только уже в аду или как там называется это место.  
— Тьмы сегодня нет, — Чэрин любит озвучивать очевидные факты. Наверное, потому что Хичоль их никогда не комментирует. В самом деле, что тут скажешь — вау, мы можем переночевать в доме, а не в церкви и съесть горячий суп из консервов, а не упаковку пресных крекеров, счастье-то какое.  
Чэрин вздыхает, она обожает внимание, потом спрыгивает с подоконника, подбирает с пола ту самую всхлипывающую игрушку и прижимает ее к груди. Сейчас она похожа на маленькую испуганную девочку из фильма ужасов. Главное, не думать, что сейчас из стены вылезет бука, потому что бука действительно может вылезти.  
— А вы нравитесь друг другу, — она тыкает пальцем сначала в Сынхёна, затем в Джиёна, и засовывает в рот прядь волос, словно сболтнула лишнего.  
— И что такого? — пожимает плечами Хичоль, снимая с огня котелок. — Даже мертвецы ходят на свидания.  
Джиён чуть не давится сигаретой и неуверенно смотрит на Сынхёна, не зная, то ли ему полагается рассмеяться, то ли разозлиться. На лице у того, как в зеркале, отражается точно такое же удивление и недоверие, а потом на губах появляется неуверенная улыбка. Джиён улыбается в ответ, подвигаясь чуть ближе.  
Они глотают обжигающий суп из одной миски, касаясь друг друга плечами и бедрами, и Джиёну впервые за очень долгое время хорошо и правильно. Так правильно, как не должно быть в аду.

* * *

«Пациент Квон Джиён, кодовое имя «Черный дракон» — двадцать пять лет, черепно-мозговая травма после аварии».  
Дэсон с силой швыряет медицинские карты на стол, так что доктор Ким подпрыгивает от неожиданности.  
— Я. Хочу. Знать. Что. Это, — каждое слово в голове Дэсона подчеркивается жирной красной линией. Он очень хочет знать, почему пациентам в этом отделении вводят седативные препараты, которые не помогают больным выйти из комы, они их там удерживают. Он потратил не один час в библиотеке и Интернете, чтобы исключить малейшую возможность ошибки.  
Дэсон вспоминает пустые глаза Чонсу — одного из друзей «Спящей красавицы», сестры «Ариэль», Ёнбэ, который по нескольку часов торчит у постели Джиёна, все еще надеясь на чудо. А чуда не произойдет, потому что доктор Ким проводит какой-то эксперимент, и Дэсон очень хочет знать зачем. Ему просто жизненно необходим этот ответ, прежде чем он свернет тощую цыплячью шею этого вроде как врача.  
— Дэсон-шши, — бормочет доктор Ким, — ну, что вы так нервничаете. Сядьте, выпейте водички. Я все объясню.  
Глазки у него бегают, на лбу выступают капельки пота, и несколько мгновений Дэсон наслаждается своей властью над светилом корейской медицины.  
— Мне не нужна ваша вода. Не уверен, что не проснусь на одной из коек.  
Доктор Ким цепляется за столешницу, так что пальцы белеют, и Дэсон с ужасом осознает — он прав. Дай доктору Киму волю, и Кан Дэсон действительно окажется одним из пациентов «тихого отделения». Интересно, какое ему придумают кодовое имя.  
— У вас есть минута, прежде чем я позвоню в полицию.  
— Вы понимаете, — Ким судорожно трет виски. — Хотя, нет, вы не понимаете, откуда вам. Все они давно умерли бы, если бы не наше оборудование. Фактически они уже мертвы.  
— Но не юридически, — угрожающе поправляет его Дэсон. — Мне не нужны ваши отговорки, так что вы уж постарайтесь объяснить, чтобы и до идиота вроде меня дошло.  
— У них наблюдается одно очень интересное свойство, я заметил его у Чхве Сынхёна…  
Дэсон зависает, пытаясь сообразить о ком это, и только потом до него доходит — Инопланетянин, вот откуда такое странное прозвище.  
— У всех, кто оказывается с ним в одной палате, удивительным образом синхронизуются жизненные циклы, и они…перестают стареть. Я могу показать вам результаты исследований, просто поразительно, — сбивчиво говорит доктор, — у них точно такие же показатели, как в день их поступления в больницу. Ли Чэрин поступила сюда в возрасте двадцати одного года, и ей все еще двадцать один, ни одна клеточка не изменилась. У Кима Хичоля такая же картина. Это удивительно, это ключ к вечной молодости!  
Ким уже кричит во весь голос, размахивая руками и брызгая слюной, а Дэсон просто смотрит — не на него, вовсе нет. На разрастающуюся над головой доктора колючую проволоку. Наконец, тихий металлический скрежет привлекает внимание врача, и он оглядывается. Проволока, как ядовитые щупальца диковинного животного, тянется к нему, обвивает руки и ноги, вздымая к потолку, и Дэсон уже знает, что сейчас произойдет, и знает, что не хочет этого видеть.  
Дверь за его спиной приглашающее скрипит, он выбегает в коридор, и несется мимо ошарашенных глаз медсестры Бом, мимо теней на потолке, скрежета проволоки и диких воплей доктора Кима.  
Он не видит и не может увидеть, что нет ни проволоки, ни крови, просто оседающий на пол пожилой врач, судорожно хватающийся за сердце.  
Дэсон врывается в палату, с остервенением рвет провода, выдергивает катетеры из бледных рук, разбивает мониторы, пока на кроватях не остаются просто тела — без всякой научной ерунды. Только после этого он падает на колени и тихо плачет. Чуда не будет. Чудес вообще не бывает.

* * *

Джиён приходит в себя в больничной палате. Он удивленно оглядывается по сторонам — заснули они в полуразрушенном доме, на полу, а вовсе не на мягких удобных кроватях. Больница в городе вообще-то была, но Сынхён сразу посоветовал к ней не подходить, вот он и не пытался.  
Где-то рядом тихо стонет Чэрин, ругается сквозь зубы Хичоль, и тяжело дышит Сынхён. И Джиён их понимает, как он их понимает, тело болит так, словно его неделю избивали бейсбольными битами, но он все же он с трудом встает с кровати и, опираясь на стену, доползает до Сынхёна. Несколько минут или часов они просто сидят, как слепые котята прижимаясь друг к другу. Джиён очень надеется, что в дверях не появится очередное чудовище, потому что ни у кого нет сил даже пошевелиться, не то что убежать. На соседней кровати точно так же обнимаются Хичоль и Чэрин. Впервые они не ругаются, не шутят, не пытаются уязвить — просто вжимаются друг друга, не разберешь, где парень, где девушка. Тикающие часы на стене или за стеной — единственное, что нарушает мертвенную, давящую тишину.  
Постепенно, цепляясь за стены и плечи друг друга, они все же начинают искать выход из этого места. На полу в коридоре лужи свежей крови. Той же кровью нарисованы стрелки на стенах, и все что им остается — следовать указаниям. Лестница — самое страшное из испытаний. Кажется, проходят года, прежде чем удается преодолеть последний пролет. В больнице ни одного человека, но это меньше всего удивляет Джиёна. А вот зеленые цветы в кадках, чистые занавески и вымытые полы — очень. Словно больница на самом деле из того, другого мира, и если выглянуть в окно — можно увидеть солнце и людей, торопящихся по своим делам. Но окна плотно зашторены, а у Джиёна нет сил, чтобы выпустить из объятий Сынхёна и попытаться раздвинуть ткань.  
Так, двумя странными, больными парочками, они выбираются на улицу. Джиён крепко держит ладонь Сынхёна, словно тот может исчезнуть в любой момент. Он не видит, но знает, что за его спиной Хичоль точно так же держит Чэрин.  
Густые клочья тумана обнимают их как старых знакомых. Над городом медленно и торжественно падает пепел. Где-то вдалеке воют сирены.


End file.
